Seven year old secret
by Essie20
Summary: Tim has a secret! And Tony just has to find out what this secret is.


**Hello! I've had this story on my computer for a while and finally decided to upload it! It hasn't been proof read by a someone else, so all mistakes are all mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Tim. It's not like you have some hot date to get to. Just calm down," Tony said, pulling his legs up and putting them on his desk. "I don't understand why you're so worked up over this."

"I'm not getting worked up, Tony. I just want to go home," Tim replied, looking worriedly at his watch. "We've been here all day. It's six pm. Can't we just finish this case tomorrow?"

"Tim, did you forget that there is a serial killer out there? He is probably looking for his next victim as we speak. We can not just go home," Ziva said, standing up from behind her desk and walking over to Tim's desk to grab some files.

"I know," Tim said sighing. "I just wish Gibbs would-"

"Would what, McGee?" Gibbs interrupted, seeming to come from nowhere.

"Nothing boss," Tim mumbled. Looking defeated, he turned back to his computer.

Gibbs sat back down at his desk while giving Tony a warning look, which made him quickly lower his legs and turn back to his desk.

"We're not leaving, until we've found the killer. Is that clear?"

"Yes, boss."

"Yes, Gibbs."

It stayed quiet for a few seconds.

Everyone turned their gaze towards Tim, who had not said anything yet.

"Yeah, of course," Tim said, defeated, looking back at his computer.

Ignoring Tim's obvious disagreement, Gibbs turned his gaze towards his computer, apparently content with the answers he'd gotten.

Tony didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling a bit worried. Tim really did seem agitated about something. Which was not usual for Tim.

But trying to ignore his worried feelings, Tony turned back to his computer and continued working.

After a couple of minutes Tim suddenly stood up and walked away. Ziva and Gibbs didn't seem to notice.

Tony noticed that he'd taken his phone with him. Maybe he did have a date this evening?

Tony's curiousity got the best of him. He stood up, mumbling something about going Abby and quickly followed Tim.

While still keeping a safe distance he quietly followed Tim.

After walking a couple of feet, Tim suddenly took a turn and walked into one of the conference rooms. Tim didn't close the door, probably not expecting someone to follow him.

Tony stayed outside of the door, very curious to who Tim was going to call.

"Hey, it's me," he heard Tim saying. "I'm so sorry, but I can't make it tonight…"

Tony smirked. So he was right! He did have a date! This was great, he wasn't going to let Tim hear the end of this!

"…I know. I know. I'm sorry, but I can't leave," he heard Tim continuing.

"No, please. This isn't my fault it's-… I can't tell you what case we're working on, you know that's classified. I told you that today wouldn't be a good day to do this anyway. We should've just done it this tomorrow, like usual."

Like usual? Did Tim have a girlfriend? Tony was getting a bit confused. Surely, he would've noticed if Tim had had a girlfriend.

"I'll just pick him up tomorrow, okay? Today just isn't going to work… Oh, right. I forgot. What time will you be back from the zoo again? … Can I pick him up after that? … Yes, I know that he'll be tired. I'll put him to bed right after we get home… Yes, I know… Yes, don't worry… Okay… Yeah… Okay, thanks. I'll see you then. Bye."

Hearing that Tim was done with talking, Tony quickly ran back to the bullpen, before Tim would walk out of the conference room and find out that he'd been listening.

Just before he reached the bullpen he slowed down and casually walked back to his desk, so Ziva and Gibbs wouldn't notice anything strange either.

Just when he sat back down in his chair Tim, came back into the bullpen. Looking a bit sad, he sat back down at his desk and sighed.

What is going on? Tony was confused. Who was Tim supposed to pick up? And why did that person stay at Tim's house? And even more so, why does that person need Tim to put him to bed?

"Tony, you going to do anything useful today?"

"Uh, yes of course boss," he replied, startled out of his thoughts.

He turned back to his computer and started typing.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. With all of them working on this case non-stop, they found out who the serial killer was and who his next victim was probably going to be. After going out and catching him, they got back to the bullpen.

It was already past midnight.

While Tony was grabbing his bag and coat, ready to go home, he noticed that Tim still didn't look very happy.

He wondered if he should just ask Tim what was wrong. But after thinking about it for a couple of seconds, he decided against it. Tim really didn't seem to want to let anyone know what was going on with him.

Tony said bye to Ziva and Tim, and left to go to his car. While walking to his car he remembered that Tim had said that he was going to pick the person up, tomorrow.

Tony suddenly knew what he was going to do to find out Tim's secret. Content with his plan, he got into his car and drove home.

* * *

He looked at his watch. It was seven pm.

After waiting a couple of seconds, contemplating if he was making a smart decision by being here, Tony knocked.

Quickly after knocking the door was opened and a very confused looking Tim was standing in the door opening.

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"What, am I not allowed to visit my favorite colleague and best friend?" Tony said, faking his enthusiasm, so Tim would think that he really was just 'randomly' dropping by.

Before Tim could say anything, he quickly walked passed him into the living room.

"I thought we could watch a movie!" Tony exclaimed, while looking around for any clues of this mysterious person. "Have you seen the new-"

"Tony, I'm not in the mood," Tim interrupted him, talking quietly. "And could you please lower your voice, I have neighbors."

"What? Why!" Tony replied.

"Tony! Please lower your voice. You can't just come into my house, screaming, about some movie," Tim replied, still talking softly.

Tony was getting confused. He's been to Tim's house many times. The volume of his voice has never been a problem. Why would he need to talk quietly?

Suddenly Tony remembered. The person that was staying at Tim's apartment! Tim was supposed to put that person to bed, whatever that meant.

Was that person already here? Maybe that person was already asleep in Tim's bedroom?

Just as Tony was deciding on just busting into Tim's bedroom to find out who was there, Tim started pushing him towards the front door.

"Tony, you have to leave. Today is not a good day, okay?" Tim said, while gently pushing Tony.

Tony tried to push back, but found it surprisingly difficult. When did Tim get this strong?

"Tim, you're not going to literally kick me out, are you? Come on! Just one movie!"

"No, Tony. And stop talking so loudly! You're practically screaming!"

"Well, you're yelling now as well!"

"That's because you're not listening! Leave! You can't stay here!"

Tim unlocked the door to push Tony out.

But Tony wasn't going to go without a fight. He started really pushing back on Tim, trying not to get out the door, so Tim couldn't close the door on him.

That seemed to really get Tim angry. He gripped both Tony's shoulders and started pushing even harder.

Tony grabbed Tim's hands and tried to pry them from his shoulders. But to no avail, Tim had the upper hand, and with one final push, finally got Tony out the door. Tim grabbed the door with one hand to close it, while his other was still holding one of Tony's shoulders to keep him out.

"Tim! You can't just-"

"What is happening?"

Both Tony and Tim stopped moving. The voice was coming from behind Tim.

Tim quickly turned around to look at the person that was asking the question. Tony was trying to look over Tim's shoulders, trying to see who that person was.

Tony gasped a little at seeing who the person in Tim's living room was. He was shocked. This was not what he had expected. He pushed past Tim back into the living room to get a closer look. Was he really seeing what he was seeing?

He looked over at Tim, who looked horrified back at Tony.

Both men, seemingly too shocked to say anything, stayed silent.

One looking as confused as ever, the other looking horrified that his big secret had been revealed.

They both looked back at the person who was standing in front of them.

Standing in front of them was a child. A boy to be exact. He couldn't have been much older than seven years old. The boy was in Star Wars pajama's. He was holding a brown teddy bear. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

The reason the color of his eyes was very visible is because he was looking up at both of them with big, scared looking eyes. Tears seemed to be welling up in them.

"Dad? Why are you fighting? I'm scared."

* * *

 **So Tim has a son! Dun-dun-duuuuun! I wrote this as a one shot. So no follow-up, sorry!**


End file.
